


First Impressions by IAmANonnieMouse [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Epilogue, Fluff, ITPE2017, Kings Rising, Kings Rising Spoilers, M/M, Nikandros POV, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of First Impressions by IAmANonnieMouseThe first time Nikandros sees the Prince of Vere, he is filled with equal parts hatred and fear. Hatred, because this twig of a boy has held his King captive, has owned him - the very thought makes him shudder - and degraded him. But fear, because this blond-haired, blue-eyed beauty of a boy is Damen’s weaknesses embodied, because this calculating, emotionless devil of a boy has no doubt realized this and will take complete advantage.





	First Impressions by IAmANonnieMouse [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894428) by [IAmANonnieMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/First%20Impressions%20by%20IAmANonnieMouse.mp3)

**Title** : First Impressions  
**Author** : IAmANonnieMouse  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover Art** Akamine_Chan  
**Fandom** : Captive Prince  
**Character** : Damen/Laurent  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Warnings** : None  
**Summary** : The first time Nikandros sees the Prince of Vere, he is filled with equal parts hatred and fear. Hatred, because this twig of a boy has held his King captive, has owned him - the very thought makes him shudder - and degraded him. But fear, because this blond-haired, blue-eyed beauty of a boy is Damen’s weaknesses embodied, because this calculating, emotionless devil of a boy has no doubt realized this and will take complete advantage.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5894428?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:11:55  
Link: [mo3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/First%20Impressions%20by%20IAmANonnieMouse.mp3), [audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20First%20Impressions%20by%20IAmANonnieMouse.m4b.zip)


End file.
